Wilcza bestia
by CzarnaaLisicaa
Summary: Jedno demoniczne dziecko to za mało, Konoha zyskuje kolejne, dziewczynkę. Mieszkańcy zaczynają się irytować więc postanawiają chociaż jedno zabić, a Naruto okazuję się mieć już ochronę. Plany zabójstwa nie podobają się jednemu shinobi. Kompletny brak Kanonu, dużo Kakashiego, dużo cierpienia, przemoc fizyczna, możliwy gwałt.
1. Chapter 1

_Hej_

 _Jestem fanką Harry'ego Potter'a więc sięgnięcie przeze mnie do Naruto jest dość dziwne, podobno. No cóż nigdy nie lubiłam anime, choć od dziecka rysuję mange (jak ogarnę tą stronę lepiej, na razie wstawiam tylko rozdziały, to narysuję moich bohaterów), ale moja miłość do Kakashiego rozkwitła jak tylko go zobaczyłam. Taaak to nie jest jedyny powód rozpoczęcia tego „dzieła", ale będzie duuuużo pewnego szarowłosego jonina. To opowiadanie zapewne nie będzie bardzo dobre, zapewne nawet nie będzie przeciętne, ale dopiero uczę się o świecie Naruto._

 _Ostrzegam, że ono będzie miało tyle z kanonem co Orochimaru z dobrym człowiekiem_ _._

 _Co do ogólnych założeń, według tego co tu będzie:_

 _Do Akademii można dostać się wcześniej o ile zda się testy._

 _W skład drużyny wchodzi czterech Geninów i jeden Jonin. (nie umiałam się pozbyć Sakury_ _)_

 _Ośmioogoniata bestia ma postać wilczycy, Okami no chi (wilcza krew)_

 _Resztę założeń zapewne poznacie w ciągu tekstu. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania._

 **Prolog**

Minęło cztery lata odkąd Konoha pozbyła się Dziewięcioogoniastego. Cztery lata odkąd zapanował spokój w Krainie Ognia, zakaz wydany przez Hokage działał bez zarzutu… wszyscy nienawidzili Naruto, ale nie dowiedział się dlaczego. Niestety Sarutobi nie mógł nic więcej zrobić dlatego chłopca, więc zajmował się nim jak tylko mógł.

Do Wioski zaczynały napływać niepokojące wieści o Demonie niszczącym południową część kraju, wysłani ANBU przynieśli wieści o Bestii z ośmioma ogonami. Według opisów podobna była do wilka, a nazywała się Okami. Hokage przerażony tym zwołał radę starszyzny by zdecydował co czynić, przybył nawet wielki Neko Kougeki wraz ze swoją dopiero narodzoną córeczką Emi. Niegdyś wielki ród, został wybity przez shinobi Sunagakure, którzy chcieli zdobyć ich zdolności. Neko siedział cicho na całym spotkaniu, na którym nic nie udało się ustalić.

-Hokage-sama? Możemy porozmawiać?

-Oczywiście, Neko-san.

-Ja to zrobię. Nałożę tę pieczęć, moja córeczka nie dawno się urodziła, ma wysoki poziom chakry, przeżyje to. Mam tylko jedno prośbę.

-Jaką, Neko-san?

-Dbaj o nią, spraw by była szczęśliwa, ochroń przed Piaskiem.

-Ja…obiecuję. Jesteś tego pewny?

-Tak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 1**

Emi uśmiechnęła się do strażników, cieszyła się, w końcu wyrwała się od tej rodziny. Risa Kinzoku wzięła ją podobno ze współczucia, ale ledwo dziewczynka podrosła na tyle by być zdolna do pracy, kazała usługiwać sobie i jej leniwemu synowi. Bunta był bardzo zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji bo z każdym rokiem robił coraz mniej i mniej. Jednakże Emi Kougeki była w końcu dzieckiem elitarnego rodu, zatem jej umiejętności musiały w końcu wyjść na światło dzienne. Sąsiedzi zaczęli przyglądać się rodzinie Kinzoku i szeptać między sobą o małej przybłędzie o niezwykłych oczach. Mimo starań Risa-san zauważono zdolności dziecka, a to bardzo wpłynęło na spostrzeganie mieszkańców wioski w kraju Ognia. Dziewczynka była proszona o pomoc w różnych miejscach, zaczęto szczuć jej opiekunów, za poniżanie jej, ale przybrana ciotka była wściekła. Którejś z bezksiężycowych nocy wywlekła ją z łóżka, zapewne z zamiarem zabicia, krzyk okaleczonej dziecka rozniósł się po domach w okolicy. Risa została zamknięta, a Bunta wygnał Emi, każąc jej iść do Konohy.

Po trzech dniach wędrówki dotarła do Wioski Liścia, wycieńczona , ale zadowolona. Strażnicy spytali się jak o jej imię i powód przybycia, po czym została zaprowadzona do dziwnego staruszka.

-Witaj, możesz jeszcze raz się przedstawić i powiedzieć skąd przybywasz?

Staruszek patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem i niepewnością, nie do końca wierząc jej danym.

\- Nazywam się Emi Kougeki, przybyłam do Konohy gdyż mój opiekun powiedział, że tutaj mnie znają i będą wiedzieli co ze mną zrobić.

-Kto był twoim opiekunem?

-Risa i Bunta Kinzoku.

-Czemu już z nimi nie mieszkasz?

-Risa-san…nie lubiła mnie… bardzo. – nagle spojrzała z przerażeniem na mężczyznę- Nie będę musiała tam wracać, prawda? Proszę, proszę.

-Nie, nie musisz, zostaniesz tutaj. Zaraz załatwię mieszkanie. Och, zapomniałem, powinienem zacząć lepiej. Nazywam się Hiruzen Sarutobi, jestem Trzecim Hokage. Witam w Konohagakure.

-Dzieeeeńdoobryy.

-Poczekaj za drzwiami, zaraz ktoś cię zaprowadzi do nowego domu.

-Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo. Do zobaczenia, Hokage-san!

Emi wyszła zadowolona z gabinetu, kątem oka zauważając jakiegoś mężczyznę, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. „Wreszcie będzie dobrze, na pewno, tutaj każdy umie robić jak ja. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę przyjaciół". Drzwi nadal były zamknięte, więc dziewczynka skupiła się i wyostrzyła słuch.

-Trzeba ją pilnować, nie wiem co się stało, ale chyba boli ją to. Na razie zamieszka w swojej kamienicy, powinna się przystosować, muszę powiedzieć Radzie. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie nie zareagują źle… Zaprowadzisz ją do nowego domu?

-Tak, Hokage-sama.

Z wyszedł mężczyzna w masce jakiegoś zwierzęcia, Emi uważała, że przypomina psa. Ninja skierował twarz w jej stronę i zmierzwił już i tak mocno nieopanowane szare włosy.

-Chodź, dzieciaku. Pójdziemy do sklepu po jedzenie dla ciebie i do twojego nowego domu.

-Dobrze, czy ktoś się będzie mną zajmować czy mam mieszkać w sierocińcu?

-Będziesz mieszkać sama z tego co wiem.

Dziewczynka tylko zwiesiła głowę, było jej smutno, miała nadzieję, że będzie miała tutaj kogoś. Nie wszystko można mieć, gdy zeszli na dół jej towarzysz włożył na głowę szeroki kaptur. Zauważyła, że wiele osób przyglądało im się gdy szli w nieznanym jej kierunku. Rozglądała się wokoło żeby zapamiętać jak najwięcej, więc wpadła na mężczyznę gdy się zatrzymał. Ten spojrzał się na nią, ale nie mogła odczytać tego co myśli bo nie widziała nawet dobrze jego oczu. Została lekko wypchnięta do przodu i wprowadzona do sklepu, ninja wymienił wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy do kupienia, a sprzedawca uwijał się jak mógł, żeby spakować wszystko. W końcu z całą siatą zakupów, wyszli ze sklepu, ręka na jej ramieniu zaczęła trochę ciążyć, ale i tak to najbliższy kontakt fizyczny z kimś jaki miała od lat, było nawet całkiem przyjemne. Wreszcie doszli do kamienicy zbudowanej z szarych kamieni, mężczyzna otworzył drzwi kluczem i wszedł na zakurzoną klatkę schodową, wspięli się na pierwsze piętro i skręcili w prawo.

-To twój dom- wskazał trzecie drzwi na prawo i wyjął klucze z kieszeni. Zamyślił się, po czym otworzył drzwi i wstawił zakupy do środka- Jutro udaj się do wierzy Hokage.

-Dziękuję!

-Uważaj na siebie.

Mężczyzna znikł w dymie, a dziewczynka rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Stała w średniej wielkości pokoju z sofą, niskim stolikiem i półkami, pomalowany był na niebiesko, naprzeciwko niej były okna, a po obu stronach po dwoje drzwi. Przeszła więc do tych po prawej stronie, pierwsze prowadziły do kuchni, drugie do łazienki z dużą wanną. Po drugiej stronie była niewielka sypialnia i pomieszczenie gospodarcze. Emi postanowiła zrobić coś do jedzenia więc ruszyła z zakupami do kuchni.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rozdział 2**_

Minął rok od przybycia Emi do Wioski, choć początkowo wszystko wydawało się proste z czasem zmieniło się. Po tygodniu zauważyła wytykanie palcami i szeptanie za nią, później ludzie zaczęli ją obrażać, a nawet bić. Teraz była już do tego przyzwyczajona, dzielnie trenowała, żeby nic jej nie dali rady zrobić, jedyną osobą, która ją lubiła był Naruto, ale jego też tak traktowano, choć po zainteresowaniu się nim przez Irukę miał większą ochronę.

Dziś wypadał festiwal Rinne więc Emi miała nadzieję, że mieszkańcy nie przyjdą wyżywać się na niej lub na Naruto. Poszła na pomniki zanieść kwiaty swojemu ojcu, po czym udała się do Naruto lecz nie zastała go w mieszkaniu, wychodzą zostawiła prezent i jedzenie w kuchni. Wróciła do siebie i zaczęła czytać książkę, w końcu wycieńczona zasnęła.

Obudził ją ból i śmiech. Zauważyła, że leży na podłodze, dookoła niej stali ludzie, którzy kopali ją i bili. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że to tylko koszmar lecz ból wytrzeźwił ją na tyle, żeby wiedzieć że to rzeczywistość, zwinęła się w kłębek. Kolejne kopnięcie w plecy spowodowało ciemnienie w jej oczach, słyszała śmiech i głosy, ale były tak niewyraźne, że nie rozumiała sensu. Silna woń alkoholu wdzierała jej się w nozdrza, a intensywne światła latarek drażniły jej wrażliwe tęczówki. Nagle bicie ustało, a do zamroczonego umysłu zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki walki, podczołgała się do kąta pokoju i tam skuliła. Mrużąc oczy starała się dojrzeć co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu, zobaczyła jednego ANBU w masce i czarnej pelerynie, który przeganiał właśnie jej oprawców. Wreszcie został tylko on, rozejrzał się i jego spojrzenie padło na nią, zaczął się przybliżać.

 _ANBU_

Przegoniłem tych pijanych skurwieli i chciałem pomóc małej, ale gdy zacząłem podchodzić ona się skuliła. Kucnąłem obok niej, sprawdzając jakie ma obrażenia, dziś szpital działał tylko dla wyjątkowych przypadków, a z tego co wiedział dziewczynka nawet jakby umierała to nie byłaby „wyjątkowym" przypadkiem. Głupcy, dzięki niej żyjemy, ale i tak jest źle. Przyjrzałem się dziecku, powinno mieć pięć lat, a wyglądałam młodziej, westchnąłem.

-Hej, nic ci nie zrobię. Chcę cię opatrzyć, ale musisz wstać. Obiecuję ci, że jesteś bezpieczna.

Dziewczynka nie pewnie podniosła głowę, więc wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. Lekko się wzdrygnęła, ale podała mi swoją, pociągnąłem ją do góry, żeby stanęła. Chwiała się więc złapałem ją w ramiona, zesztywniała mimo to zaniosłem ją na łóżko, gdzie zdjąłem z niej sukienkę. Drżała, myślałem że ze strachu, ale to chyba ból, gdy dotknąłem posiniaczonych pleców, zaczęła płakać, rozsmarowałem krem na siniaki, po czym metodycznie oglądałem ją całą. Tam gdzie mogłem użyłem maści, niestety na ramieniu miała ranę ciętą, którą mogłem jedynie opatrzyć bandażem. Przestała płakać, zemdlała więc po skończeniu, okryłem ją kocem i poszedłem zrobić coś do jedzenia, na jutro. Gdy skończyłem siadłem na fotelu koło jej łóżka i czytałem, aż usnąłem. Obudziły mnie jęki, rzucała się po łóżku i jęczała, starłem się ją wybudzić, otworzyła oczy tak rozszerzone, że zastanawiałem się co śniła. Złapała mnie za rękę i ścisnęła, po czym po jej twarzyczce pociekły łzy i znów zemdlała, dotknąłem jej czoła, paliło wręcz mi rękę. Przyszykowałem zimny okład i zmieniałem go do końca nocy, rano gorączka trochę odpadła więc nakarmiłem ją. Gdy zaczynała pojmować co się dzieję, uciekłem z mieszkania z nadzieją, że jak wrócę z misji to będzie jeszcze żyła. Przy pomniku jej ojca obiecałem, że się nią zajmę, odwiedziłem jeszcze inne i udałem się na miejsce zbiórki. Widok jej pobitej i płaczącej męczył mnie przez cały pobyt poza wioską.

 _Emi_

Ostatnia noc wydawała się snem, nie wiem czy ten człowiek nie był tylko wyobraźnią. Może po znudzeniu się mną odeszli, a ja sama się opatrzyłam, nie wiem. Skądś kojarzyłam te szare włosy, ale nie mogłam zrozumieć skąd, nie mniej miałam jedzenie, lekko przypalone, ale już gotowe. Jeśli to był sen to przyjemny, pierwszy raz ktoś był delikatny w stosunku do mnie, ludzie zawsze czegoś chcieli, żebym wszystko robiła, albo żebym nie istniała. A on był miły i dbał o mnie, łza pociekła po moim policzku, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na płacz, nie mogłam, nie chciałam. Kolejne dni mijały mi na lizaniu ran, dopiero gdy porządnie zgłodniałam wyszłam po jedzenie.

 _Narrator_

Następnego dnia po pierwszym wyjściu, poszła do Naruto, przeprosił ją za to, że nie przychodził, ale Iruka zaprosił go na święta, a później się uczył. Pragnął zdać Akademię i w sumie tylko o niej gadał, ale i tak słuchała go z uśmiechem, kochała go i wiedziała, że to dla niego bardzo ważne, zresztą z sama chciała być shinobi. Kolejne dni mijały jej na codziennych obowiązkach, liczbę treningów podwoiła, nie pozwoli sobie na kolejny taki wybryk, ćwiczyła z Naruto Bunshin no Jutsu, które jej dość dobrze wychodziło, choć nie umiała tworzyć małej ilości klonów. Zaczynało być cieplej w kraju zatem dziewczynka już nie marzła tak bardzo, ale ataki się podwoiły, nie mogła już wyjść z domu, żeby ktoś nie próbował jej zaatakować słownie lub fizycznie.

Dzisiejszego dnia po powrocie z treningu postanowiła poczytać, miała złe przeczucia, więc zostawiła ciepłe ubranie obok siebie i owinęła się kocem. Zagłębiła się w lekturę, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać usłyszała cichy szmer pod głównym wejściu do kamienicy, wtapiając się w cień, wyjrzała przez okno i chwilę obserwowała zbierających się mężczyzn. Spakowała do plecaka koc, jedzenie i dwa zwoje, włożyła płaszcz i zabrała latarkę, znów wtopiła się w ciemność i wyszła przez okno. Wspięła się na dach a z niego przeskoczyła na następny i następny, cztery dachy dalej, mając widok na swoje mieszkanie, usiadła i zamyśliła się. Widać było stąd większość wioski, górę Hokage, zauważyła światła w Wierzy i poczuła chęć odwiedzenia staruszka, ale szybko wybiła sobie to z myśli, będzie się martwił. Usiadła w jasnym miejscu więc po owinięciu się kocem rozwinęła zwoje i spokojnie zaczęła je wertować.

-Nie jest trochę za późno i za zimno przesiadywać tu?

Dziewczynka drgnęła i spojrzała się na mężczyznę, który przeszkodził jej w czytaniu. W dużych, zielonych oczach pojawił się strach, gdy odskakiwała od niego. Shinobi usiadł obok miejsca, na którym siedziała chwilę temu.

-Nie skrzywdzę cię. Możesz wrócić, jestem zaciekawiony twoją obecnością tutaj, nie planuję walki.

Emi zawahała się, ale usiadła w pewnym oddaleniu od ninja.

-Więc co tu robisz?

Dziecko spojrzało w stronę swojego mieszkania, przez okno widać było mężczyzn siedzących na kanapie i rozmawiających ze sobą.

-Znów… Często tak jest?- odpowiedziało mu milczenie- Nie myślę tak jak oni. Nie jesteś potworem, znałem twojego ojca i wierzę, że jego czyn był wspaniały.

-Znał pan mojego tatę? Jaki on był?

-Wyjątkowy, byłaś jego błogosławieństwem, twoja mama zmarła przy porodzie, a on wycofał się z bycia shinobi. Kochał cię bardzo i chciał byś była kiedyś wspaniałą osobą. Jak przyjechał tu z tobą powiedział, że jak tylko otworzyłaś swoje oczka i spojrzałaś się na niego to się zakochał. Oddałby za ciebie życie i tak też zrobił, by ratować twoją przyszłość.

W oczach dziewczynki wezbrały łzy, przyciągnęła do siebie kolana i położyła na nich głowę, patrząc w dal.

-Był pana przyjacielem?

-Tak, wraz z moim senseiem dbali o mnie po śmierci mojego ojca. Przyjaźnił się z Czwartym Hokage i mieszkał tu do jego śmierci, później znikł, ale odwiedzałem go czasem. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi na myśl o twoim urodzeniu, twoja mama była bezpłodna po jednej z misji gdy została ranna. Dlatego masz tak na imię.

Położył rękę na głowie dziewczynki, zesztywniała i rozluźniła się. „Przyjemne, jest miły. Ma włosy jak ten ANBU, który przyprowadził mnie do mieszkania, jak ten co mi się śnił. Czemu zasłania twarz?"

-Nie przedstawiłem się, jestem Kakashi Hatake.

-Emi Kougeki, a co robisz tu, Kakashi-sama?

-Żaden sama, wystarczy Kakashii

-Dobrze, Kakashi-s…kun

Ninja uśmiechnął się i zwichrzył włosy dziecku, zauważył lekkie drżenie małej. „Jest dla niej za zimno, siedzi tu pewnie od kilku godzin, przeziębi się"

-Jest zimno, dzieciaku, może chciałabyś przyjść do mnie? Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębiła.

Nieufne oczy dziewczynki spojrzały na towarzysza. „Jest zimno, a on jest przyjacielem taty. A jeśli to zasadzka? Hmm… nie zabiłby mnie już".

-Ja nie chcę przeszkadzać, Kakashi-sa…kun.

-Będę szczęśliwy jeśli przyjdziesz do mnie.

Wstał i wyciągnął rękę ku małej, dziecko z wahaniem podniosło się, wzięło swoje rzeczy i złapało dłoń.

 _Kakashi_

Malutka dłoń była bardzo zimna, ale przyjemna, pociągnąłem ją na dół na ulicę, szliśmy w ciszy, aż do mojego domu. Kiedyś po śmierci mojego ojca nienawidziłem tego miejsca, ale dziś było dla mnie wytchnieniem. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że dziecko się rozgląda z ciekawością, była taka młoda, trochę zbyt ufna, chciała mieć kogoś kto by się nią zajął.

Za kilka dni mam ostatnią misję jako ANBU, później zajmę się nią, tak jak powinienem od dawna. Naruto z tego co kojarzę miał już opiekuna, Iruke Umima, mimo wszystko jego też poobserwuję.

-Chcesz kakao, Emi-chan?

-Taaaak, Ka..Kakashii-kun.

-Coś się stało?

-Nigdy nie piłam kakao, Kakashi-san. Słyszałam o nim.

-To spróbujesz teraz.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wyszedłem do kuchni, zrobiłem dla niej mleczny napój, a dla siebie herbatę. Gdy wróciłem, dziewczynka rozebrała się z płaszczyka, miała na sobie zielony sweter i czarne spodnie, rude włosy spływały jej za pośladki. Była blada, krucha i taka niepewna, zapewne bała się. Westchnąłem i postawiłem napoje na stole, podszedłem do niej i bardzo powoli położyłem jej rękę na czole. Nie miała gorączki, więc nie wiedziałem skąd drgawki wstrząsające jej ciałem.

-Boisz się, Emi-chun?

-Ja… przepraszam, Kakashi-sama. Ja nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu.

\- Nie sprawiasz.

Kucnąłem przed nią, podniosłem jej podbródek i spojrzałem w oczy.

-Przykro mi, że nie było mnie od początku w twoim życiu, przepraszam cię, że doznałaś tyle krzywd, postaram się naprawić to.

Zielone oczy się rozszerzyły, pojawiły się w nich łzy, po czym dziewczynka skuliła się w sobie i ścisnęła powieki.

-To mi się tylko śni, jak wtedy jak mnie pobili. To tylko sen, obudzę się zaraz u mnie w mieszkaniu.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co zrobić, pamiętała tą noc, ale wydawało jej się to tylko snem i teraz starała się wmówić sobie, że śni. Nawet nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś o nią dba, poczułem wilgoć w oczach, więc ją przyciągnąłem do siebie, jednocześnie siadając, posadziłem na kolanach i przytuliłem. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, zesztywniała, rozluźniła się, skuliła, aż w końcu położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Co robisz, Kakashi-kun?

-Przytulam cię, to co się stało tamtej nocy jest prawdziwe, zająłem się wtedy tobą, ale nie mogłem zostać, miałem misję, przepraszam, że nikogo nie wysłałem do ciebie. Dzisiaj wróciłem z niej, chciałem cię spotkać, ale nie było cię przedpołudniem. Zawsze jak potrzebuję pomyśleć, siadam na tym dachu. Ja ma prezent dla ciebie, ale to jutro powinnaś dostać.

Czułem łzy dziecka, przytulałem ją do siebie, delikatnie głaszcząc jej włosy.

-Dziękuuuuję, przeeepraaaaszaaaam, jaaa nieee zaaaasłuuuuguję…

-Ćśśś, zasługujesz, jesteś dobrą dziewczynką, twój tata byłby z ciebie dumny.

Trwałem tak z nią w ramionach kilkadziesiąt minut nim zaczęła się uspokajać, była spokojniejsza i spokojniejsza, aż zasnęła na mnie. Zachichotałem i zaniosłem ją do łóżka w swoim starym pokoju, zdjąłem jej buty i przykryłem. Uśmiechając się wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, to był trudny dzień, ale przełamaliśmy już mur, teraz trzeba tylko dać im czas.

i Nie wiem jak to napisać, końcówki -sama używa się do nazywania osób o dużo wyższym statusie, niż mówiący, natomiast tu Emi może użyć -kun czyli nieformalnego zwrotu, który u nas jest po prostu mówieniem komuś na ty, po imieniu.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 3

Emi

Jest tak ciepło i przyjemnie, kołdra grzeje moje ciało, a poduszki są takie miękkie. Tylko skąd poduszki i kołdra w moim mieszkaniu? Może nadal śnię, albo umarłam. W sumie to możliwe, może będę mogła zobaczyć przez chwilę rodziców. Na pewno nie będę w niebie z nimi, w końcu jestem złą dziewczynką, a Kakashi mówił, że tata był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Kakashi? To nie był sen, pamiętam byłam u tego ANBU, który mi pomagał, na pewno jest zły na mnie, muszę uciec.

Kakashi

Zszedłem rano na dół, żeby zrobić sobie kawy jak zwykle, cisza panująca w domu jak zwykle mnie uspokajała. Gdy siadłem już przy stole z kawą, usłyszałem szmer, zapewne Emi się obudziła, zanim do niej pójdę poczekam, aż do niej dotrze gdzie jest. Możliwe, że znowu wmawiała sobie, że to sen. Po wypiciu aromatycznego napoju, zrobiłem kakao i kanapki, nie wiem co ona lubi więc zrobiłem różne. Zeszła na parter i stanęła w salonie.

-Emi-chun, jestem w kuchni, chodź tu.

Weszła, była rozczochrana i przystępowała z nogi na nogę, bała się.

-Naszykowałem kakao, poszłaś spać nim wypiłaś wczorajsze. Musisz spróbować go, uwielbiałem je jak byłem mały.

-Dobrze, Kakashi-san.

-Mówiłem, że nie musisz mówić do mnie per pan.

-Przepraszam.

Westchnąłem.

-Siadaj, mała.

Grzecznie usiadła na brzegu krzesła, postawiłem jej kakao przed nosem. Uniosła wielkie zielone oczy na mnie, były przepełnione wdzięcznością, ale i niepewnością, strachem. Wydawało mi się widzieć też nadzieję. Postawiłem na stole talerz z kanapkami.

-Jak ci się spało?

-Dobrze, dziękuję.

-Zjedz kanapki i spróbuj kakao.

Jej maleńkie ręce oplotły kubek, uniosła go do ust i spróbowała napoju. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, a dziewczynki twarz wyrażała zdumienie i zachwyt, zachichotałem, na co ona zarumieniła się. Przesunąłem w jej stronę talerz z kanapkami, sam biorąc jedną. Wzięła do ręki kromkę, zaczęła jeść, chyba jej smakowało. Czułem się jakbym przebywał w pokoju z dzikim zwierzątkiem, które każdy zbyt gwałtowny ruch może przestraszyć. Zdążyłem zjeść trzy kanapki nim ona skończyła pierwszą, musiałam bardzo mało spożywać.

-Wypij kakao do końca.

Chyba przypomniałem jej o nim bo praktycznie rzuciła się na nie, wypiła je dość szybko. Miała wąsy z mleka przez co wyglądała tak uroczo, że chyba jakby mnie o cokolwiek poprosiła to bym się zgodził.

-Za kilka dni będę musiał znów udać się na misje po za wioskę, nie będzie mnie najwyżej pięć dni. Jeśli chcesz możesz tu mieszkać, u ciebie jest bardzo zimno, zresztą chciałbym mieć cię blisko.

Widziałem zmieszanie na jej twarzy, zaczęła bawić się włosami i unikała mojego wzroku.

-Nie chcę być ciężarem, Kakashi-kun. Jest pan bardzo dobrym człowiekiem, nie powinien pan marnować czasu na mnie. Ja jestem nie ważna.

-Dla mnie jesteś ważna, mała. I nie marnuję czasu na ciebie, chcę byś była w moim życiu, chcę ci pomóc. Mówiłem ci wczoraj, że chcę się tobą zająć.

Nie przekonałem jej, ale odpuściła. Spojrzałem się na nią, trzeba jej kupić ubranie, płaszczyk jest w tragicznym stanie, sweter jest po przecierany, tak samo jak spodnie, Zapewne wszystkie jej rzeczy tak wyglądają, po tych wszystkich szarpaninach wątpię by miała jakieś normalne ubrania. Jednak dziś nadal są święta.

-Może pójdziesz do domu po swoje rzeczy, za dwie godziny przyjdę po ciebie?

-Dobrze, Kakashi-kun.

Emi

Odprowadził mnie do mieszkania i sprawdził czy nikogo nie ma, po czym kazał mi spakować swoje rzeczy i poczekać na niego. Nie miałam wiele rzeczy więc zmieściły się one do plecaka i siatki. Usiadłam i czekałam na niego rysując obrazki dla niego, Naruto i Iruki, minęło dwie godziny, ale nie wracał. Po trzech godzinach zrobiło mi się smutno, pewnie mnie okłamał i nie wróci. Godzinę później zwinęłam się w kłębek i starałam się nie rozpłakać, zdjęłam z siebie sweter i zostałam w podziurawionej koszulce. Położyłam się na łóżku, chciałam umrzeć. Było mi zimno, zaczynałam być głodna.

Kakashi

Jak zwykle się spóźniłem, Hokage mnie wezwał, wstąpiłem też do Iruki, u którego spotkałem Naruto i zaprosiłem ich na kolację. Kupiłem potrzebne rzeczy i dałem radę znaleźć otwarty sklep wielobranżowy, gdzie kupiłem Emi nowe spodnie, koszulkę i bluzę z kapturem z uszkami. Wszystko to zostawiłem w domu i naszykowałem stół i jedzenie, gdy skończyłem udałem się na cmentarz. Wracałem nie spiesznie do domu gdy spojrzałem na zegar na wystawie sklepowej, trzy godziny spóźnienia, psia mać. Pobiegłem po nią do mieszkania, gdy tam wtargnąłem, stwierdziłem, że chyba ktoś złośliwie praktycznie wyłączył ogrzewanie. Znalazłem ją w łóżku, przemarzniętą, owinąłem ją kocem i zabrałem jej rzeczy, była tak maleńka i lekka, że nie zmęczyłem się nawet w drodze do domu. Położyłem ją do łóżka, żeby się rozgrzała, podejrzewam, że zimno sprawiło osłabienie jej organizmu, zostawiłem jej na krześle ubrania i poszedłem szykować kolacje.

Emi

Znów czułam to ciepło, otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na poduszkę, była jasna w kwiatuszki, znów byłam w domu Kakashiego. Podniosłam się do siadu, rozglądając się zobaczyłam zestaw ubrań na krześle, bluza była rozłożona, mój rozmiar. Musi mieć dziecko, wyglądał raczej młodo, ale najwidoczniej, ciekawe gdzie jest jego córka. Wyszłam z ciepłego łóżka i skierowałam się na dół do salonu lecz nim zdążyłam otworzyć drzwi, on już był przede mną.

\- Na krześle zostawiłem ci ubrania, ubierz je.

-A twoja córka nie będzie zła, Kakashi-san?

-Moja córka?- jedno widoczne oko się otworzyło szeroko- ja nie mam córki, to ubranie dla ciebie.

-Ale ja mam ubrania.

-Wiem, ale podarte lub zużyte. Możesz uznać to jako prezent.

-Ja nie zasługuję, Kakashi-sama.

Spuściłam głowę by ukryć ból, nie powinien mi nic kupować, nie zasługuję, jestem tylko małym potworem. Okami jak zwykle zaprotestowała, ale była zepchnięta na sam skraj mojej świadomości. Ninja kucnął koło mnie i uniósł mój podbródek.

-Zasługujesz na to i na wiele więcej. Uwierz mi. A teraz leć na górę i przebierz się, za kilkanaście minut powinni być goście.

Myślałam, że oczy mi wypadną z oczodołów, goście mają przyjść, mimo wszystko pobiegłam na górę i zabrałam ubrania.

Kakashi

Patrzyłem za znikającymi włosami dziewczynki, chyba ci goście powinni jej podpasować, wróciłem do salonu i z uśmiechem spojrzałem na zastawiony stół.

Minęło kilka minut kiedy usłyszałem ciche pukanie, przez okno zobaczyłem Manami, obiecała, że przyjdzie wcześniej i jest. Otworzyłem drzwi i gestem zaprosiłem ją do środka.

-Yo, miło mi cię widzieć. Masz to coś do pakowania?

-To „coś" nazywa się papierem i tak mam go.

-Dziękuję.

Manami pomogła mi pakować prezenty więc wyglądały w miarę przyzwoicie, gdy skończyliśmy poszedłem po dziewczynkę. Siedziała na łóżku w pokoju i chyba coś pakowała, zobaczyłem kilka różnych paczuszek obok niej.

-Emi-chan chodź już na dół.

Przestraszyła się, ale bez oporów poszła za mną, zobaczyłem, że prostuje się i przez myśl mi przeszło, że mogła coś wymyślić nowego. Gdy ja już byłem w połowie salonu, ją wcięło w drzwiach z tak dużym szokiem na twarzy, że Manami po prostu zaczęła się śmiać. Chyba to włączyło nieśmiałość w dziecku, bo skuliła się w sobie i odruchowo spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco zapominając o tym, że mam maskę na twarzy.

-Cześć, nazywam się Manami Timura. Jestem przyjaciółką Kakashiego i shinobi.

-Dzieńdoobry, Emi Kougeki. Miło mi poznać, Manami-san.

-Nie musisz mi mówić na pani, czuję się jeszcze dość młodo. Pomożesz mi porozstawiać talerze?

-Tak jest, Manami-chan.

Wydawało się, że się od razu polubiły, słyszałem jak kunoichi szczebiotała coś do małej na co ona odpowiadała. Kolejni goście się pojawili na ścieżce prowadzącej do domu więc poszedłem otworzyć.

-Witaj, Kakashi-kun. Naruto uspokój się!

-Witajcie, Iruka-kun i Naruto-kun.

-Dzień dobry, aniki powiedział mi, że jest tu imouto.

-Tak, tak jest.

Poprowadziłem ich do salonu i stanąłem z boku z rękoma w kieszeniach.

-Emi-chan! Dawno cię nie widziałem!

Miałem ochotę się roześmiać na widok skrzywionej twarzy dziewczynki, najwidoczniej głośny wrzask Naruto był dla niej bolesny. Po chwili zastanawiałem się czy nie udusi jej, najwidoczniej jednak mała była do tego przyzwyczajona i szybko umknęła chowając się za Iruke, który zablokował drogę swojemu podopiecznemu.

-Możemy już siąść przy stole.

Zauważyłem wahanie Naruto i Emi, lekko popchnąłem ją na krzesło między mną a Iruką, który uczynił to samo z chłopcem. Dzieci zrobiły się nerwowe, więc sami nałożyliśmy im jedzenie na talerz. W tym czasie niezrażona Manami opowiadała jakąś historię z misji. Blondynowi zaczęły lśnić zaciekawieniem oczy i patrzył na kunoichi z entuzjazmem godnym samego Gaia. To mi przypomniało, że zapewne się tu pojawi, jak zwykle wieczorem, żeby kontynuować tą głupią tradycję zawodów o wszystko.

Emi

Pierwszy raz obchodziłam święta i zrobiły na mnie duże wrażenie, ta kobieta o brązowych włosach opowiadała śmieszną historię, była bardzo miła i polubiłam ją. Kakashi jadł obok mnie ze znudzoną miną i w masce, nie wiem jak ale jedzenie po prostu przenikało przez materiał, to było fascynujące. Spojrzałam na Iruke wydawał mi się zrelaksowany, nie był tu chyba pierwszy raz, czemu nikt z nich nie spędza czasu z rodziną? Może nie mają jej jak ja? Nauczyciel Naruto co jakiś czas patrzył mi i aniki na talerz, jakby sprawdzając czy coś zjedliśmy, jedzenie było przepyszne, ale było go bardzo dużo. Nie wiedziałam co powinnam zrobić, chyba nie można nie skończyć jedzenia z talerza.

-Nie musisz wszystkiego zjeść, mała.

Cichy szept przy uchu trochę mnie przestraszył, ale pomógł mi w moim problemie, nieśmiało uśmiechnęłam się w podziękowaniu do Kakashiego. Aniki również skończył już jeść, był ostatni więc byłam zaciekawiona co się teraz robi.

-Prezenty!

Klaśnięcie w dłonie i krzyk Manami rozruszał wszystkich, a ja się przestraszyłam, miałam prezent dla Naruto i Iruki oraz rysunek dla Kakashiego, ale to bardzo mało. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach i poczułam jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękę.

-Nie mam prezentu dla tego zamaskowanego pana.

Stanęliśmy na najniższych stopniach schodów na piętro.

-Ja też nie mam prezentów ani dla Manami-san ani dla Kakashiego-sama. Mam tylko dla ciebie, Iruki, dziadka i staruszka.

Weszłam po schodach, aby udać się do pokoju gdzie się obudziłam, czułam jak aniki idzie tuż za mną. Pomógł wziąć moje prezenty i zeszliśmy na dół, gdzie on z plecaka wyjął inne. W końcu zaleźliśmy się znów w salonie, gospodarz siedział na krześle, a Manami goniła Iruke, który ze śmiechem starał się jej uciec. Przemknęłam miedzy nimi do Kakashiego, który uśmiechnął się do mnie. Niepewnie podałam mu paczuszkę z moim rysunkiem w ramce, a on wręczył mi prezent. Wyjął obrazek i zesztywniał, po czym spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością.

-Dziękuję, ale jak ty… skąd?

-Kekkei Genkai, czasem go używam nieświadomie. Dzięki niemu widzę przeszłość danej osoby i mogę też dowiedzieć się czegoś o niej.

Kakashi zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, następnie uśmiechnął się i posadził mnie na swoich kolanach, wyciągnął prezent i pomógł mi go rozpakować, były w nim książki o ninjutsu, kekkei genkai i o rysunku. Pod spodem były też kredki, to było takie wspaniałe, niepewnie przytuliłam się do ninja.

-Dziękuję, Kakashi-kun.

Zauważyłam, że Manami przygląda nam się z uśmiechem. Zeskoczyłam z kolan shinobi i podeszłam do niej.

-Ja nie wiedziałam, że pani będzie i nic nie kupiłam dla pani, ale myślę że mogę dla pani zrobić. Nie pamięta pani jak wyglądają pani rodzice, prawda?

-Taaak.

Uruchomiłam swojego Kakogana i zagłębiłam się w jej wspomnieniach, szybko znalazłam jej rodzinę i zalałam jej umysł tym. Ta umiejętność była przydatna w walce, można było odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika.

-Dziękuuję, Emi-chan. To najwspanialszy prezent jaki dostałam.

Przytuliła mnie mocno i dała mi do rąk pakunek, w środku były rękawiczki do ćwiczeń.

-Dziękuję, Manami-chan!

Zauważyłam, że Naruto stoi z Iruką więc postanowiłam dać im od razu prezenty. Od Naruto dostałam zestaw ołówków a od Iruki zwój z technikami walki.

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 3 CD

Naruto słuchał opowieści Manami, a Emi przysłuchiwała się rozmowie Kakashiego z Iruką gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zamaskowany ninja spojrzał na zegarek i uniósł brew, po czym poszedł wpuścić gościa, jak zwykle ciekawski blondyn wyjrzał na korytarz.

-Dziadek!

-Dobry wieczór, Hokage-sama

-Dobry wieczór, ach Naruto zmiażdżysz mnie!

Do salonu wszedł Hokage wraz z uczepionym do niego Jinchuuriki i zdziwionym Hatake, Iruka i Manami automatycznie wstali i lekko skłonili głowy.

-Witam, Hokage-sama. Czemu zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością?

-Och nie tak oficjalnie, przybyłem tu prywatnie do moich małych przyjaciół.

Naruto wyszczerzył się radośnie, a Emi delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do staruszka przy okazji zabierając prezent dla niego.

-Witaj Ojii-san. Proszę to prezent dla ciebie.

-Dziękuję, ja też mam coś dla ciebie.

Wymienili się prezentami, dziewczynka dała mu kubek natomiast dostała ładną, zieloną sukienkę za co podziękowała. Sarutobi przyciągnął ją do uścisku, po czym powtórzył te czynności z Naruto.

-Ojii-san, opowiesz jakąś historię?

-Tak, bardzo chętnie. Dawno, dawno temu gdy was nie było na świecie, a ja byłem młodym chłopcem…

Wszyscy rozsiedli się na krzesłach, a dziewczynka zauważyła, że będzie musiała sobie przywlec krzesło z rogu pokoju. Kakashi jakby czytając jej w myślach, wziął ją na kolana obejmując ramionami, zarobił tym samym czułe spojrzenie od jedynej kobiety w pokoju i uśmiech od mężczyzn. Opowieść Hokage była ciekawa, ale przydługawa, więc Naruto zdążył zmienić pozycję z trzydzieści razy, a Emi zaczęła bawić się własnymi włosami i co jakiś czas machać nogami. Gdy Sarutobi skończył swoją wypowiedź, dorośli rozmawiali ze sobą, a później zaczęli grać w karty. Emi jako, że była nadal na kolanach Hatake to była z nim w grupie, a Naruto dołączył do Hokage, a później do Iruki.

-Ty masz jakiś dar do tego, dzieciaku.- szepnął Kakashi do ucha Emi.

Gdy wygrywali już którąś partie postanowili zrobić przerwę, gospodarz poszedł zrobić kakao dla dzieci, a dla dorosłych herbatę. W czasie gdy on siedział w kuchni czekając na wodę, do jego salonu wszedł a raczej wpadł dość ekscentryczny człowiek.

-Ha, Kakashi-kun dziś jest dzień twojej przegranej! Moja siła młodości cię porazi!

Po czym spojrzał się na ludzi w pokoju i zmarszczył wielkie brwi i zamrugał.

-Witam, Hokage-sama, Iruka-san, Manami-san i was młodziakowie. Gdzie mogę znaleźć mego rywala, Kakashiego Hatake?

\- Jeeeest w kuchni, proszę pana.

-Kim pan jest? Czemu wpadł pan tak do domu opiekuna mojej imooto? I czemu pan tak krzyczy?

-Och jaki cudowny młodzieniec, ile płomieni młodości!

Mina Naruto wskazywała coś pomiędzy obrzydzeniem, niepewnością, a chęcią ucieczki.

\- Nazywam się Maito Gai. A wy młodziaki?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Kougeki Emi.

-Miło mi was poznać!

Gai uniósł kciuk w górę i uśmiechnął się, w jego zębach odbiło się światło. Manami zakryła sobie rękami oczy, Hokage zmarszczył brwi, a Iruka starał się pomóc pozbierać Naruto, który mruczał coś co brzmiało jak „co za dziwak", „oślepłem".

-To gdzie jest mój rywal Kakashi.

-W kuchni, Gai-san.

Emi, która nie miała nawet gdzie uciec postanowiła chociaż być miła dla tego mężczyzny, który nie zareagował negatywnie na nazwisko jej i Uzumaki.

-Zaraz przyjdzie, Gai-san. Co pan tu robi?

-Co roku przychodzę do Kakashi-kun na święta bo go zniszczyć moją siłą młodości.

-Witaj Gai, jeśli byś mógł przynieść resztę herbat do pokoju.

Maito chwilę pomrugał oczami i wypełnił zadanie powierzone mu, postawił kubki na stole i zauważył kartu.

-Ha gracie w kartu! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Jeśli przegram z tobą to okrążę Konohe na rękach 500 razy!

Kakashi zrobił znudzoną minę i posadził sobie na kolanach Emi.

-Dobrze ale ja gram z małą.

Niewinny wygląd dziewczynki i słodkie oczka zadziałały uspokajająco na Gaia, który stwierdził chyba, że nie ma co się bać.

-Podejmuję wyzwanie!

Rozłożył karty i zaczęła się gra, już po 10 minutach odpadł Hokage, który stwierdził, że jest za stary na to. Później odpadli Iruka z Naruto, a po dwudziestu minutach zostali Gai i Kakashi z Emi.

Dziewczynka zaczęła już nudzić gra więc podpowiadała Hatake jak wygrać, dzięki temu już po kilku minutach mogła pobawić się ze swoim aniki.

-Może chcesz poganiać się?

-Jasne!

Dorośli patrzyli się na ganiające się dzieci z uśmiechem rozmawiając na niezobowiązujące tematy.

-Hmm to dość niezwykłe, Emi użyła czakry, żeby uciec z rogu.

-Umie wejść na ścianę, ooo Naruto też.

Po jakimś czasie dorośli skupili na zabawie dzieci, które wykazywały dość niezwykłą zdolność panowania nad czakrą. Za to Emi jak i Naruto zapomnieli o obecności innych i starali się wygrać, ich pojedynek skończył się gdy blondyn się potknął, a wywracając się pociągnął za sobą dziewczynkę. Leżeli więc i dyszeli, patrząc się w sufit, oboje zagłębili się w swoje umysły.

Umysł Emi

Dawno tego nie robiłam, ale w końcu były święta, zeszłam coraz głębiej, aż do klatki Okami. Nigdy nie lubiłam tego wystroju, ale ostatnio jak tu byłam w złości go przywróciłam. Chwilę potrwało ale byłyśmy na polance w lesie, słychać było pohukiwanie sów i ciche granie koników polnych

-Cześć, Okami.

-Emi? Tak się cieszę, myślałam, że już nie wrócisz. Przepraszam!

-To ja przepraszam, nie powinnam tak zareagować, ale jest mi smutno. Chciałam wierzyć, że to twoja wina, że tata nie żyję, że ludzie mnie krzywdzą.

-Och mała… jeśli bym wiedziała, że to ci pomoże to bym starała się, żebyś wszystko zrzuciła na mnie, ale to nie pomaga.

-Wiem, Okami.

Wtuliłam się w sierść wilczycy, a ona zaczęła mi coś nucić, chwilę płakałam.

-Wiesz, że ktoś się mną zajął? Kakashi jest bardzo miły, myślisz, że to tak naprawdę?

-Daj mi chwilę. Musisz wrócić do siebie.

Grzecznie wypełniłam polecenie i zauważyłam nachylającego się nade mną Irukę, odruchowo cofnęłam się, uderzając w coś za moimi plecami. Uspokoiłam oddech i spojrzałam do góry, wprost w oko Hatake. „Uważaj, możesz poczuć dyskomfort" usłyszałam głos Okami w głowie, po czym dziwne uczucie w moich oczach świadczyło, że wilczyca sprawdza dla mnie ninja. „Zależy mu i to bardzo, jest godny zaufania. To twój przyjaciel", uśmiechnęłam się i przytuliłam do zdziwionego Kakashiego.

Kakashi

Gdy dzieci opadły na podłogę, stwierdziłem, że mogą sobie chwilę poleżeć. Po kilku minutach sięgnąłem po swój kubek i spojrzałem na kakao.

-Emi, Naruto kakao wam wystygnie.

Zero odpowiedzi, nawet nie drgnęły, Iruka zmarszczył brwi.

-Naruto czasem zamyśla się i traci kontakt ze światem, ale u Emi tego nie widziałem.

Podszedł i nachylił się na dziećmi gdy mała się poruszyła z chęcią ucieczki, zablokowałem ją. Wpadła by na szafkę i mogłaby sobie coś zrobić, zauważyłem, że się uspokaja i patrzy na mnie. Jej oczy zjaśniały i mógłbym przysięgnąć, że pojawiły się w nich złote okręgi. To była sekunda, a później dziewczynka przytulała się do moich nóg, wziąłem ją na ręce, a ta wczepiła się we mnie.

-Dziękuję.

Zdziwiony spojrzałem na nią, ale nie mogłem zadać pytania bo znikąd pojawiła się żaba na środku pokoju. Naruto skoczył na równe nogi, potrącając Irukę, który usiadł, Emi zaśmiała się, pierwszy raz usłyszałem jej śmiech, a żaba…

-Mam przesyłkę dla was, no wesołych świąt! Staruszek powiedział, że odwiedzi was za kilka tygodni.

I znikła, nie rozumiałem o co chodzi, ale dzieci i Hokage wydawali się zapoznani z tą metodą kontaktowania się. Naruto rozpakował paczkę, ze środka wysypał się dwie kabury na broń, jedna na nogę lub rękę, a druga do obwiązania na biodrach. Był tam też pluszowy wilk, który od razu został rzucony do dziewczynki w moich ramionach oraz czarna bluza z pomarańczowym znakiem Uzumakich.

-Kto by pomyślał, że dwójka dzieci skradnie serce mojego ucznia?

Hokage zaśmiał się, a ja usiadłem z moim tobołkiem przy stole. Emi chyba przyzwyczaiła się do przebywania na moich kolanach, grzecznie wypiła kakao i zaczęła tarmosić swojego wilczka. Zauważyłem, że Naruto była na kolanach u Iruki, więc zagraliśmy jeszcze jedną partyjkę w karty.

Po jakiejś pół godzinie spojrzałem się na małą, która smacznie spała wtulona w moją koszulę. Obok Iruka starał się nie potrącić chłopca i nie obudzić go, Sarutobi uśmiechnął się i cicho się pożegnał, tak samo zrobiła Manami i o dziwo Gai, który tak rozczulił się widokiem dziewczynki w moich ramionach, że nic nie wspomniał o dogrywce.

-To ja postaram się zanieść Naruto do domu. Dobranoc.

-Czekaj mam tyle sypialni, że możecie spać tutaj. Nie obudzisz go chociaż.

Zaniosłem małą do pokoju, który zajęła, położyłem ją do łóżka i przykryłem. Zielone oczy, zaspane ale czujne spojrzały się na mnie.

-Śpij.

Pościeliłem w dwóch pokojach i wróciłem po gości. Życzyłem dobrych snów i sam polazłem do łóżka.


End file.
